The various aspects described herein relate to a covert GPS tracking system associated with the rear taillight of the trailer.
There are a significant number of commercial trailers in the United States. The trailers are loaned and borrowed amongst a fleet of vehicles and are parked at various locations within an area. Because of the sheer volume of commercial trailers in the United States, it is difficult to keep track of the trailers. Moreover, since the commercial trailers are not specifically associated or permanently coupled with any particular registered vehicle, the trailers can be more easily stolen by a thief.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for addressing certain deficiencies in relation to the security and monitoring of commercial trailers.